


Baby Boom

by Kaiisan



Series: Moments With You [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Random & Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiisan/pseuds/Kaiisan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine your OTP inviting their friends to see their child for the first time."<br/>(Note I don't know how adoption works so this is probably v inaccurate).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Boom

**Author's Note:**

> I really dunno how adoption works so if it's inaccurate/insulting/upsetting you some way or another please let me know. \o/

They had planned to let the baby settle in first.

Going through the adoption process had been so tiring, after waiting two years to get permission in the first place only led to more stressful discussions: how old? What gender? What do we want it to look like?

  
Eventually they decided it would be a girl (Sanji's choice) of Japanese heritage (Zoro's choice) with a beautiful-meaning name. Conveniently after deciding these things and informing orphanages in their area they received a call back almost immediately from an orphanage farther away that had a little Japanese baby left on their doorstep with no name, and it was a girl. Of course they lept at the chance to go see her.

  
The baby was maybe a month old, perfectly healthy other than needing constant care and attention. She had a surprisingly full head of short, black, silky-feeling hair and bright blue eyes that rivalled Sanji's own. She smiled up at the blond as he held her and he could feel his heart melting already. In Zoro's arms, the baby had grabbed Zoro's offered pinky finger and squeezed as hard as it possibly could whilst making giggling-gurgly noises, though it barely felt like a grip to Zoro he could tell she was going to be a strong little girl later.

  
"Takara," he announced to Sanji and the female social worker he was talking to before Zoro interrupted. He walked over to Sanji and slipped his free arm around his waist. "Kara for short. Takara means treasure. She's going to be our little treasure."

  
Sanji had agreed with the name immediately and the process for adopting newly-named Takara took only a further week of meeting with Takara's carer Sarah for going over clothes, toys and caring equipment for the baby.

  
Now it was the day that they could take little Kara home, having finally sighed the adoption papers of Takara Roronoa-Noir. They got to the adoption centre bright and early at 8am, having driven two hours to get there, much to the misfortune of Zoro's sleeping pattern. They took turns picking her up before settling her in her car seat and saying goodbye to Sarah, who promised to check up on them regularly.

  
By the time they returned home, Sanji had discussed with Zoro when they should tell the gang that they'd finally adopted Takara. However, there was no need for this in the end for as soon as they turned into their street the sidewalks were lined with parked cars from various friends and the whole gang stood outside their house waiting for them. Sanji gaped at them, surprised.

  
"How did they....?"

"Are you really still questioning the intuitions of our friends?"

".....You're right. They probably knew before we did."

"Mn."

With that, they got out of the car and welcomed Kara to the family.

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna write one fresh today but I'm dead tired so here's one I wrote a while ago and have saved as back log. \o/


End file.
